Classroom Distractions
by bke.21
Summary: Jaune NEEDS to pay attention in class but a certain cat faunus has other plans. Story request from darkvirus510.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own RWBY.**

 **Shout out to darkvirus510 for the request. How you folk like it.**

 **Remember to review, like, follow, eat your veggies, and send me more requests**

* * *

I had caught her looking at me before. At first I thought it was just me, but ever since that writing class when her gaze always seemed to be landing on me I was certain it was not just imagined. I looked at her too. I had started more discreetly, mainly as a reaction to her, but as her gazes became more courageous, so did mine. The boredom of class led to our straying minds, I suppose. What a way to pass the time. Her pale skin and black hair lent themselves to her tall and slim composition. The leggings she liked to wear hugged her legs and curved out to shape her ass so wonderfully, and her shirts always seemed to offer cute peaks at her small but pert breasts.

More than once I thought she had been purposefully showing off, giving me a tease. She would stare, I would stare back, and then she would bend over, and reach into her backpack, showing off her frame. But I was just daydreaming, I must have been. I was just filling my mind with fantasies to pass the time. I was okay with this. I would sit in class and she would stare, and I would let my imagination go and take her movements as teases. Time would fly. I did this for all of the semester, until break when students returned home for a time.

I had all but forgotten Blake and her stares by the time school started again. We had no interactions outside of class, and beyond her stares and a few fragmented conversations in class, I barely knew her, but when I stepped into my astronomy lecture that first day back, there she was, sitting across from me—staring. She gave a smile as I looked over, but remained focused on the lecture. It was a large class that took place in a lecture hall. The seats were positioned in a sort of "V" shape that opened to the podium and screen. It is a weirdly constructed room, but in my situation turned out to be beneficial. This shape allowed Blake to sit directly across from me, and offered her, and me, opportunities to resume our fantasies.

From that first class, we fell back into the routine of tense glances. Every class for the past month or so has been more time spent fantasizing, more time imagining myself pulling her leggings down, or unbuttoning her shirt. Today was no different—at least at first. Blake came into the hall grinning. She smiled at me all the way to her seat. She was wearing those leggings, like she always does, and a thin white satin shirt that I could see her bra through, and shawl over that.

For the first ten minutes of class, everything proceeded normally: the professor spoke, Blake stared, and I would glance back. But ten minutes in, Blake left the classroom to go to the bathroom, I thought.

"Damn," I laughed in my head, "now there is only the lecture to pay attention to."

For the next few, excruciating minutes, I listened to my professor talk about procession something or other until I heard the door open and Blake returned. She walked down the stairs, quiet and discreet, with her shawl draped over her. She looked straight at her feet, only braking her stare once to glance up at me.

It was a quick glance, but she seemed like she was trying to hide a grin as she did it. She got back to her seat, and kept the shawl over her shoulders for a moment before removing it. She glanced around the room, almost nervously, before leaning over to her backpack and placing the shawl inside. When she sat back up, I froze in awe, as I was presented with two perfectly noticeable, erect, dark fleshy circles poking out from underneath her shirt. In fact, even from my vantage point across the room I could see the entirety of her breasts, clear as day.

She had not simply gone to the bathroom, at least not with innocent intentions. She had removed her bra, and was now sitting in class with a shirt that did little to cover her up. I could hardly believe it. But this was no fantasy—this was real. She turned towards me and looked up. A slight grin crossed her face as she adjusted herself to protrude her chest towards me. I stared unashamedly, taking in her every detail. Her breasts were small, but fitting of her slender build, and they were perky, holding themselves up so I could see their slightly hanging, pointed shape as they came to apexes around her nipples. Oh, and her nipples. They were puffy, their shape clearly defined by the light fabric that covered them.

I was hard. Very hard, but I kept staring. She stared back, continuing to hold her chest out in my direction. Apparently, this wasn't enough; as she sat, staring, she began fiddling with objects on her desk, moving her notebook, clicking her pen—and then she grazed herself. It was subtle, but deliberate. In the midst of her random fiddling, she brought her hand to her chest and slowly slid it across her left breast. The fabric of her shirt stretched over her nipple as she did this and her face shifted from a grin, to a pleasured "Oh." She hadn't broken her gaze in my direction. I wondered if she could see the bulge in my pants.

The professor interrupted the fun, as he began to ask questions of the class. Of course, he went straight to Blake. She seemed unashamed of the spotlight that was just put on her, but kept her arms close to cover up nonetheless.

"So if a Nevermore attacks with the sun to your front..." the professor queried, some question about the stars and what they looked like.

Blake answered quickly, smoothly, and correctly. He moved on. Had the professor noticed her distractions and decided to intervene? It's possible, but Blake's apparent ability to multitask, or innate understanding of introductory Grimm studies, would have given the most attentive student a run for their money. Still, the interruption had shaken the tension she was building, and it was a moment before she resumed her teases.

As the professor mozied away from Blake's locale, she opened up again, moving her arms to her sides and baring her chest once more. My erection had not subsided, but the renewed action had made me more aware of its presence. I spread my legs to show her what she was doing to me.

My action seemed to get through to her as she took her tease one step further. She took a moment to lean down to her bag in a seemingly innocent movement to "get something," but as she did so she squeezed her arms together around her chest. I could see for those fleeting moments down the V of the front of her shirt, the completely naked and exposed bodies of her breasts. The soft globes hung from her chest, maintaining their round shape, composed of soft pale skin. She stayed like this for a while, "searching" through her bag, only taking a second to glance up towards my desk.

Slowly, fluidly, she sat up to "focus on class" again. She fiddled her pencil while she smiled at me. I continued to look at Blake, and she at me, but she seemed nervous or apprehensive. It would have been understandable too, I mean, it's kind of ridiculous to do this sort of tease in a room, all be it a dim room, full of people. Class went on for several minutes without anything substantial happening, and for a moment I thought the fun was over—but then it did.

Blake looked around, to see if anyone else was watching, or to check where the professor was, and when the coast was clear, she slowly uncrossed her legs, and spread them wide, giving me full view of her crotch before closing them slightly to a more modest, but still exposed position. My softening cock sprung back to life; I was hard in an instant. She laid an elbow on her desk and propped her head up on her hand, curling her fingers under her grin. Her other hand dropped below the desk.

She sat like this for what seemed like ages. I knew what was coming next, or hoped I knew. Whatever the case, time slowed and my heart raced with anticipation. I stared, with an unbroken gaze at Blake's left hand, as it rested on the inside of her thigh. It moved, slowly, up. Blake's expression kept switching between a sly grin and nervous surveillance. More moments past, and then it moved again. Just one more inch, but with each inch closer I got harder. I throbbed against the front of my pants. I looked down and my bulge was noticeable to me. Surely she saw it.

Blake glanced around the room one last time before moving her hand all the way up, skipping the inch-by-inch method and traversing the rest of the space in one smooth motion, until her hand was resting neatly in between her legs. I was stunned, and more turned on that I had been in a very long time. For months now, Blake had been the muse of my sexual fantasies. Now she was creating and fulfilling one, not only in public, but in class. Her bravery and arousal increased my desires for her immensely.

Her legs were spread, and her hand was on her pussy. I wished I could feel her heat and the softness of her lips through her leggings. I wish I could give her the pleasure she seemingly sought after. My desire had been building and was near reaching a peak when her middle finger, pressed against her pussy, began to move. It was slow and subtle, but definitely moving. She was making small circles up and down and over her clit.

She still rested on her hand, with her pinky hooked over her teeth, making it look like she was biting her nail, but she appeared more nervous. in-between her glances at me she would glance around, conscious of everybody in the room. Her movements WERE subtle, and it's unlikely that many, or any, other people would have noticed anything unusual. Unless they were paying direct attention, it would have looked like her hand was just resting in her lap. Still, she was nervous.

The professor was walking around the lecture hall, giving his lesson and asking questions. He walked down the isle towards Blake and she froze. The subtle movement of her hand stopped, and it rested innocently once more, her legs reflexively closed slightly, and she waited for a word from his mouth. But he passed by without taking notice, and she began again, opening her legs wider as she did so.

My hand dropped to my lap. My arousal was taking over as I grasped my cock through my pants. My movement was even more subtle. I was not as brave and had to ensure discretion. I did not stroke myself, but merely grasped, applying a much needed pressure to myself. Blake smiled. This smile was less discreet for the situation, she broadly expressed her joy. Still no body seemed to take notice except for me. She continued to stroke herself, as I continued with my grasp, lightly squeezing and releasing my cock, building up the pressure inside me.

I could have cum, just from my grasps, and was about to, but she stopped. She closed her legs and brought her hand back up to the top of the desk, and she just sat for a moment. I was confused. I'm sure my face showed it. I looked around trying to see if someone else had noticed, but everyone seemed to be unaware, focusing on the lecture, or their computers or phones. I looked back at her and she just smiled.

Then she got up and quietly made her way to the back of the room and up the stairs to the exit.

I was presented with a dilemma about how to proceed. I knew she had been teasing me. Or at least, I hoped I knew. But had it just been a tease? Or did she want more? And if she did want more, was I supposed to wait, or was I supposed to follow her? She could have just gone to the bathroom. It could have been to get herself off, or I could have imagined the whole thing and she could have actually just gone to the bathroom.

The situation was absurd from the beginning, and I had gone with it because it was wonderful, but in my panic to figure out what to do, the unreality of it seemed more plausible. Still, I was certain she had taken off her bra, and I'm certain she was touching herself. That was too vivid to be an exaggeration of my mind. But maybe she had been doing it for someone else. Those glances she made towards me could have been towards someone else—but the eye contact was too intense, to regular. And those smiles were much too forward.

I kept going back and forth in my mind, debating about how to proceed, but my arousal took over. Moments after she had left the room, I stood up and followed. Outside the door the hall was empty. I took a few steps forward and looked around. There was no one, and for a moment I thought I had gotten it all wrong, or gone looney—but then I saw her. She was off in the distance, not far, but away enough to hide her from my view momentarily. She seemed to be looking at a bulletin board, or pretending to look at a bulletin board until she noticed me.

She looked over, smiled, and began to walk. She was beautiful as she walked, and so sexy. Her leggings were perfectly fitted to her legs, and they nestled against her crotch with each step. Her shirt was still translucent and I saw the subtle bob of her breasts as her body moved up and down. I was still hard, and all I could focus on was how sexy she looked.

I froze, again uncertain of what to do next. I realized she was walking straight for me, and I was just standing there with a noticeable bulge in my pants. I knew that this had been building up all class, and something had to happen, but the absurdity of the situation left me at a loss. I was still frozen when she arrived.

She stopped right in front of me, and close. Her face was no more than six inches away from mine, and she looked at me.

"Hi," I said softly. It was all I could get out in my frozen state, but it felt appropriate.

"Hi," she voiced, and we stood like that, inches apart for moments that seemed like ages.

She stared at me, in the eye, and down to my mouth, and lower to my hips. And then we kissed. It was abrupt and hard, but natural. I am not sure who initiated it. The spontaneity of the kiss seemed to take both of us by surprise. But we both wanted it. He lips were soft as they locked onto mine, and her tongue was hot as she passed it into my mouth. Her arms wrapped around me and held me against her, and I grabbed her hips. This moment, which seemed to have been building in both of us for months, was finally released, and the ecstasy was immediate.

Our breathing was immediately heavy and passionate. I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest as she pulled me against her. I let my hands wander, running up the length of her spine, before opening my palm to push our bodies together even more. We kissed, and tasted each other, learning quickly the nature of each others mouths. I moved my hand so it was under her shirt, feeling for the first time the softness of her skin. Her satin shirt could not compare to the soft soft curves of her naked skin.

Her back flowed into her ribs, and then her chest—then my hand was on her breast. Her nipple was hard against my hand. The juxtaposition of this and the plush skin around it gave an incredible sensation. She gasped as I felt her. The sensation for her must have been just as tantalizing. Her breast was small, not tiny, it was definitely there, but a small handful, and perfectly round.

We broke our kiss briefly to breathe as I continued to cup her breast in my left hand. I stared at her as she moved instinctively in my arms. I continued to caress her with my left hand, but dropped my right to the front of her leggings. Rather abruptly, I hooked the side of my hand in-between her legs and pressed my hand into her slit. I could feel the heat radiating from her center as I did so, and she moaned, thrusting into me. My hand fit perfectly between her lips, and on the side of my hand I could begin to feel the intimate details of her pussy.

From the furrow where her legs flow into the form of her pussy, to her mons and the soft but firm skin on top of it, to the crease and globes of her butt, I could feel everything. She was wearing a thong, I could feel the fabric beneath my hand. But despite this barrier, the softness of her lips was apparent, and I could still press my hand between them. The tiny nub of her clit was erect—and she was wet. A slight dampness made its way through the fabric of her thong and her leggings, just enough to make me aware of it. I loved every second of that first touch, that first moment when my hand made contact with her most intimate area.

I began to apply pressure, lightly, but rhythmically, moving my hand in-between her legs. She continued to thrust against my hand as I rubbed her. For a moment we kissed again, and her tongue explored my mouth between gasps and moans, but this was abandoned when the pleasure became too much and she was lost to her ecstasy. She stood, unsteady, her legs parting and bending, breathing hard into the room. She was trying to remain quiet, but occasionally a moan would slip her lips.

She was about to cum, but I stopped. She pouted into my shoulder, wanting badly to experience a release. I kissed her again, a promise that she would not have to wait long.

The hall was empty, everybody was in class, but our location was still conspicuous and to continue our escapade, discretion had to be taken into account.

"Come on," I whispered, before kissing her.

I grabbed her hand and led her further into the building. The hall we were in was bordered by lecture halls and classrooms that were all full, but just a short ways into the building the halls turn into a maze that weaves in-between darkened chemistry labs and disused offices, which always seemed to be empty. On any other occasion I tended to avoid them, but now they seemed the perfect getaway for our sexual release.

Through a pair of double doors, the dimmed light and silence indicated we had reached our destination. We stopped and I pinned Blake against a wall returning to our passionate kiss.

We kissed for several minutes, groping and pressing against each other before I dropped so my face was level with her belly button. I grasped the waist of her leggings at her hips. With a kiss on her torso, and another below that, I began to pull her leggings down. Slowly, I revealed inch after inch of her torso. The crests of her hips appeared, then the formation of the "V" that lead to her mons. The first inklings of pubic hair became visible. She was bald, but tiny dark follicles implied where there was once hair. As I pulled the leggings down, I could feel the softness of her hips. With every inch, I gave a kiss, each time moving closer and closer to her pussy. With each kiss, she would buck, wanting to be pleased.

The leggings revealed her mound, and then her slit, composed of two perfectly puffy lips. I kissed her there and teased her with my nose. I dropped the leggings further so they were on her thighs and her pussy was fully revealed. I experienced for the first time the wonderful womanly aroma that emanated from her core, and saw the glistening fluid that rested on the cleft. Her musky arousal drove my desires crazy. I wanted so badly to lick her, to make her cum with my mouth, but I knew that we did not have time to linger. There would be time for that later. Right then we both needed a release. The tension that had been building for the past several months needed to break. We needed to fuck.

With her leggings at her thighs, I kissed her once at the top of her pussy, tonguing briefly between her lips, and stood up to fulfill both of our desires. I kissed her long and hard before turning her around. She leaned against the wall and protruded her ass towards me.

I stood behind her and frantically undid my belt and the button of my pants. As I dropped them my cock sprung free and stood tall, throbbing and aching to feel the release. I reached my hand between her legs, sliding it along her wet slit and up between the soft globes of her ass. Blake moaned, pushing back against my hand. She was very wet. My hand slid easily between her folds as her lips enveloped me. She moaned and pleaded, wanting to be filled. I replaced my hand with the tip of my cock, positioning it between her lips.

I slid it along the length of her slit, wetting the tip and teasing her. The sight of my cock, positioned at the entrance to her pussy with her ass above it was magnificent. I nestled my tip into her opening, feeling her soft warmth engulf me, and pushed. Her wetness allowed my cock to slip inside her easily, despite her tightness. I pushed slowly into her, enjoying the sensation of every movement she made. Blake gasped and pressed back, helping me to enter her. Her pussy gripped my cock as I pushed, and massaged its length until I felt my pelvis press against the softness of her ass. We had both wanted this, this moment, desperately since that first class. It's reality was just as we had both imagined it—no better. Everything was filled with our mixed passion, frantic, but with intent.

We stood for a moment, enjoying this glorious first touch, with my cock fully inside her and her ass against my pelvis. I kissed her neck and retracted slowly, feeling her pussy hold onto me as I pulled out. Every ridge of her silky interior massaged my cock, and the slow movements drove us both wild. Blake let out another gasp, and a slight moan. I brought myself back, until my tip was resting at her opening, before slipping into her once more. I kissed her again as I did this. Her breathing became heavy and I felt her press back against me. The sensation was marvelous. I thrusted again, picking up the pace.

We quickly found a rhythm, and I was fucking her. It was gentle but forceful. I pressed myself into her until my cock would go no further. Repeatedly her ass pressed against my pelvis. We were alone in this side of the building, and this truly began to set in with the sounds of the hall. It was silent, excepting an air vent or some soft mechanical tick—and the sounds of sex. There were the slight rhythmic slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and the wet sounds of Blake's pussy being penetrated, and there was breathing, heavy and erratic, filled with pleasure and desire for release.

As we continued our passion took over. Blake began to moan freely, filling the hall with one more sound. Every thrust would bring a desirous whine from her lips. I held her hips tight and pulled her against me harder, gazing down at my cock, glistening with her cum, emerging from below her ass and being enveloped once more. I pounded into her, trying to go deeper, to feel more of her pussy. Blake moaned more loudly and her legs began to shake as she grew nearer to orgasm. I held her hips steady and picked up my pace.

"Fuck! Yes!" Blake yelled with each thrust. "I'm going to cum Jaune! Fuck!"

I slammed my cock into her feeling her warmth around my base and she yelled as ecstasy overcame her. She nearly collapsed as her muscles began to contract in orgasm, but I held her against me. Her pussy clenched and with one more deep thrust, pushed me over the edge. I grunted as I buried myself deeper into her than before and exploded with pleasure. I spasmed alongside her in mutual orgasmic bliss. She clenched around my cock, and pushed her ass against me as I unloaded rope after rope of hot cum into her core.

"fuck." she said again, beginning to come down.

We both collapsed, shaking, against the wall with me still inside her. We remained there for a minute, coming down, and relishing the last sensations of pleasure. We both had more in us, but we knew we couldn't.

Reading my mind, and after several minutes, when standing in such a position became too much for our orgasm weakened muscles, Blake reluctantly said we should get back to class. I agreed, and slowly began to pull out of her, experiencing the softness of her pussy on my hypersensitive cock one last time. Blake gasped as I did so. My cum began to drip out of her as soon as I was out and Blake cupped her hand over or pussy.

"Shit, should I go get some tissue?" I asked.

"No, I want it," she smiled.

I must have looked concerned, for she replied, "I'm on the pill, and it'll be hot, as a reminder for the rest of the day."

She pulled up her black thong and replaced her hand with its crotch, maneuvering the panties so that they were back in their proper position. She rubbed her hand on the crotch, pushing them in between her lips, absorbing my cum with their fabric. I could hear how wet the thong already was as she rubbed her pussy through it. Pleasure began to return to her face, and my cock had began to stir again, but we had to get back. I pulled up my pants, and she her leggings. Again, she pressed the crotch into her pussy, feeling our mixed wetness. I forced my semi-hard cock back into my pants, and we began back towards class.

Outside the lecture hall we stopped, and turned to each other once more. She smiled at me, and I at her.

"That was perfect."

She had a slip of paper with her number already written on it. I suppose she had planned this out thoroughly. We embraced in one more passionate kiss, before heading back to our respective sides of the room.

She sat with her legs crossed, staring at me with a knowing smile. I sat, for the rest of class, staring at her, smiling—knowing why her legs were crossed, imagining the wetness between her legs, and waiting for next time.

* * *

 **I have:**

 **Neo/Goodwitch strap-on**

 **Dom!Jaune/neo**

 **Pantie Theif!Ruby/Weiss**

 **Futa!Yang/Crossdressing!Jaune**

 **Ruby/Weiss or Blake/Yang or Pyrrah/Nora foot fetish**

 **Yang/Ruby/Taiyang/Summer or Raven family orgy**

 **Weiss/Winter/Jaune**

 **Yang/Jaune**

 **Dorm Room Discoveries Blake/Yang**

 **In Heat!Blake/harem**

 **Zwei/Emerald bestiality and pregnancy**

 **Blake/Jaune/Sun cukold and pregnancy**

 **Please keep them coming (no pun intended)**


	2. AN Chapter

A/N page:

A friendly reminder. Please do not use the review section to suggest stories. They will not be used. Send me a PM and i will take then from there. If you have left a suggestion in the review area, please take it off.

Im also going to put a restriction on incest. Ive written a few already and dont want that to be the only thing i write. You can suggest them still but they will go low on the list. And as always, rape is a no go.


	3. AN Chapter 2

A/N page:

Seriously, please stop leaving suggestions/requests in the reviews. I made a poll for you to vote on. Any request that is in the reviews gets put last.

my fic tumblr is rwby-trashcan. There is a poll link that you can vote on the next story.


End file.
